villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc. and the tritagonist turned-secondary antagonist of Monsters University. He is Sulley and Mike's arch-rival (as well as Mike's former best friend) and Fungus' former boss. Randall worked for Mr. Waternoose's company as a scarer and competed against Sulley to beat him and become Top Scarer. Biography ''Monsters University '']] In the film, a teenaged Randall starts off as a shy, sweet, and lonely nerd who was Mike's only friend before meeting Sulley. They first meet when Mike is told that his roommate is also aiming to be a top scarer. Randall greets Mike quite happily while shaking his hand. A little accident then happens, making Randall quickly turn invisible, which surprising Mike. Randall tells him that he's afraid of doing that in class, but Mike reassures him and tells him to lose the glasses when he turns invisible, since the glasses give it away that he's there. That night, Randall bakes some cupcakes which spell out "Be my pal" in an attempt to make some more friends. He goes outside to do so. Mike then meets Sulley, who is running from students of a rival school with their stolen "pig" mascot. Then an intense chase occurs when the pig begins running away. Mike and Sulley frantically chase after it and Mike smashes into Randall (who is showing his cupcakes to some other kids) knocking his cupcakes into the sky. Four of them land on Randall's face spelling out "LAME". Randall is later helping out Mike try out some new scaring tactics. Then in class, Mike and Randall are both sitting together studying, when Sulley walks by and knocks over Mike's piled books in an uncaring way. This infuriates Mike, who asks for an apology, but Randall, afraid of getting into a fight, tells Mike to just move somewhere else. After a little incident with Sulley and Mike, Dean Hardscrabble arrives and breaks it up and Randall slowly walks back and turns invisible, not wanting to be involved in anything. Randall later abandons Mike by joining Roar Omega Roar with his new best friend Johnny J. Worthington III at the Scare Games, as opposed to joining Oozma Kappa. To make matters worse, he eventually participates in humiliating Oozma Kappa in front of the entire university. Though disheartened by the rift his opposition towards Mike in the games has caused between him and Mike, Randall's desire to be accepted and socially popular compels him to remain where he is. Towards the end of the film, his attempt to scare a child dummy is ruined by Sulley, whose roar makes Randall mess up his camouflage pattern. As a result, he is kicked out of Roar Omega Roar. Ever since this incident, Randall developed his grudge against Sulley ''and Mike and slowly becomes their new enemy. ''Monsters, Inc. Randall first appears when he uses his cloaking abilities to scare Mike in the locker room. Later, he and his assistant Fungus attempt to outmatch Mike and Sulley when they scare children in their bedroom. When Sulley goes back to the Scare floor after hours to grab some paperwork, Randall has activated a door and briefly leaves it to grab a small prison to contain the child he intended to kidnap. However, Sulley stumbles upon the door and the little girl in it and runs off with the latter when Randall deactivates the door. When the CDA learns that a human girl has escaped, Randall attempts to find her, but is unsuccessful since she is with Sulley and Mike. The boys decide to the disguise the girl as a monster and return her home and they nickname her Boo. Randall comes to realize that they know something about the kid and makes a deal with Mike: He'll have Boo's door at his station while everyone else is at lunch so Mike should return her then or risk getting caught. As it turns out, the deal was a trap to capture Boo, but Mike is captured instead, much to his surprise and anger. To insure that he doesn't talk, Randall tries to use his new machine the Scream Extractor on Mike, but he's thwarted by Sulley. When they try to go to Mr. Waternoose for help, they learn that he told Randall to make it and that the machine's purpose is to extract screams from abducted children. Sulley and Mike are banished while Mr. Waternoose, Randall, and Fungus continue their plot now that they have Boo. But before they could use the machine, Sulley comes to Boo's rescue and he tries to escape. Waternoose orders Randall to kill all the three protagonists. Randall tries to strangle Sulley, yet Mike unknowingly intervenes. A chase ensues and is taken to the system that keeps all the closet doors of human kids. By making Boo laugh, Sulley and Mike manage to briefly escape Randall by maneuvering through the doors. Unfortunately, Randall recaptures Boo and lures Sulley into a trap. He ambushes Sulley, causing him to hang for dear life on a door thousands of feet in the air. As Randall smashes Sulley's fingers, he teases him, calling him a "stupid, pathetic, waste" and commenting that he'll 'take good care of the kid'. However, Boo, overcoming her fear of him, grabs his antennae and pulls on them (causing Randall a lot of pain and making him turn different colors), and starts beating him with a nearby baseball bat. Sulley then takes its from there and he and Mike manage to throw him into another door . When he arrives in the human world, a boy believes him to be an alligator and has his mom beat him with a shovel. Meanwhile, back in the monster world, Sulley and Mike make sure Randall never comes back by tipping the door over the railing it was leaning against and it fell many meters onto a lower platform destroying it and trapping Randall. After Sulley congratulates Boo for beating Randall, she blows a raspberry at the shattered door before they leave. They are hints for Randall coming back throw another door and reforming as a cameo, like Fungus bringing laugh power to the path in the middle of the company and a kind of standing-purple-lizard-shadow carrying behind a far away wall the laugh power. another hint is a purple lizard sitting and watching his embarrising show ''put-that-thing-back-down-or-so-help-me. He also appears as a very seen Cameo in the short film Scream Arena Intro which is actually supposed to come after the film Monsters Inc and replace Waternoos's MI Intro. He also appeared in the bloopers as a protagonist. but though that, the hints aren't completley sure, or he might have reformed to neutral and not good. Personality In Monsters University, Randall was originally a kind, timid teenage monster who would hang out with Mike. However, after Mike was forced to befriend Sulley and stopped associating with Randall, he felt hurt and this caused him to slowly turn on Mike and become his new enemy. In Monsters, Inc. Randall is ruthless, cunning, arrogant, sneaky, short-tempered, grouchy, and overall rude but not completley evil in nature. He is also a selfish jerk who doesn't care about a lot of people. but he is not as evil as his probably ex-boss Waternoose who had a complete satan behavior and wanted Sulley back just for using him in the plot. he might have reformed at the end, but big and bright chances that he hasn't. Appearance In Monsters University, Randall is seen as a young and pimple-faced teenager. He sometimes wears his purple glasses. In Monsters, Inc., Randall has 3 fronds, green eyes, 4 arms and legs and has the ability to completely blend in with his surroundings, making him invisible (as well as being able to cling to walls). He can also camouflage like a chameleon. Quotes Trivia * ]]Randall is often mistaken as the original film's secondary antagonist and as Waternoose's henchmen. However, this wasn't true and the film itself even points out that Randall made up this plot and used Waternoose as his henchman. * Originally, his names were Ned and Switt. He was named Ned in the early treatment and Switt in the original opening. * Randall is the second Pixar villain to be physically fought, the first being Stinky Pete. * He is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. * In one of the Disney comic book strips, Randall gets arrested by the CDA at the end after trying to frame Sulley and Mike for a crime, eventually getting caught by the CDA as the true culprit. This, makes him the second Pixar villain to get arrested (the first being Waternoose in the original film). * He shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from Recess. Both are sneaky and mean and they have the same posture. * For some reason, Randall is the only scarer in the first film that is referred by his first name on the Scarers' Leaderboard rather than by his last name. This implies that at one point, "Randall" was actually going to be his last name rather than his first name. * At one point, Randall threatens to put Fungus through the shredder. This is a shout-out to one of Steve Buscemi's characters, who was once killed by a shredder. * It is occasionally rumored that Randy is his middle name. However, it is actually his nickname in Monsters University. Gallery randallwhite.jpg 2001 monsters inc 009.jpg|Randall harassing Sulley and Mike Tumblr laiposxhs51qd0axho1 1280.jpg|Randall and Fungus glaring angrily at Sulley and Mr. Waternoose Randall-Boggs-Monster-s-Inc-disney-villains-1038350 600 330.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5850.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6967.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7637.jpg Teenage Randall.jpg|Randall, as he appears as a teenager in Monsters University Randall in Disney Infinity.png|Randall, as he appears in Disney INFINITY Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Monsters Category:Bogeymen Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Speedster Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Living Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards